


not a single word

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depressed John, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt John, John-centric, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres años después de la muerte de su mejor amigo John no ha dicho una palabra, no ha salido más de 12 veces de su pequeño departamento descolorido y no se ha encontrado con ninguno de sus, así llamados, amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a single word

Luego de la caída John deja de hablar en forma paulatina, nadie lo nota excepto tal vez Mycroft y su terapeuta, pero ocurre.  
Primero son sus amigos, La señora Hudson hace su mejor esfuerzo para animarlo, pero cada intento de una conversación decente termina de una forma u otra en el tema recurrente de Sherlock (De cómo siempre estaba haciendo un desastre de su piso, de cómo bandalizaba la computadora de John, de cómo jamás parecía haber comida real en el congelador excepto la presencia constante de la carne humana) y eso siempre hace llorar a la señora Hudson, John no puede vivir con eso, no con la culpa carcomiendo su conciencia, finalmente se muda a un piso más pequeño, más barato, uno que puede permitirse sin la necesidad de un compañero de piso y uno que no le recuerda a su amigo muerto constantemente.  
Entonces está Greg, cortar las relaciones con Greg es fácil, John ni siquiera lo había intentado, y es que sin Sherlock ahí para hacer su trabajo más fácil Greg se había encontrado pronto sumido en una pila de casos sin resolver, las llamadas para salir al pub pronto se convierten en breves textos enviados cada dos semanas preguntando por su salud o su vida, John los responde cada cierto tiempo casi siempre en raras horas de la mañana luego de despertar de una pesadilla, él día en que deja de responder es él día en que Greg deja de enviar los textos, John cambia de número telefónico dos semanas después.  
Sarah era solo cuestión de tiempo, con o sin Sherlock pululando como un fantasma entre ellos, la muerte de Sherlock resulta ser un disparador tan bueno como cualquier otro para destruir la poca relación que cualquiera de ellos está dispuesto a sostener por más tiempo. Las peleas son habituales, acerca de cómo John perdió el profesionalismo, acerca de cómo la muerte de Sherlock afectó a John mucho más de lo que la muerte de cualquier amigo debería afectar a alguien. Sarah no lo despide, John piensa que ella es demasiado amable para eso, casi lo siente el día que presenta su renuncia en su escritorio para jamás volverla a verla.  
Las cosas con Mike nunca estuvieron tan bien en primer lugar, dos amigos que se reencontraron después de mucho tiempo, nada de qué hablar además de cómo fueron los buenos viejos tiempos, el tipo de relación que hace a cualquiera sentirse viejo, pero el asunto es que luego de la muerte de Sherlock John no es capaz de ver a Mike a la cara sin sentir nauseas. Mike es un buen hombre, siempre sonriendo y haciendo gala de una personalidad demasiado electrizante para un inglés, John siente que toda la emoción que alguna vez habitó su cuerpo cayó desde el tejado con Sherlock aquel día. Finalmente John deja de responder los mensajes de Mike, abrumado por la gala de emociones que él no puede aspirar a sentir sin su mejor amigo a su lado para inducirlas a base de adrenalina y misterio.  
Molly es la última persona a la que esperaría poder llamar amiga, pero lo es, una dulce chica, con un trabajo aterrador, un amor preocupante por los gatos y un enamoramiento terrible por la persona equivocada, John piensa que podría llevarse bien con ella, si dejara de hablar de Sherlock como si jamás hubiera muerto, acerca de lo increíble que es y de sus ojos, esos ojos que parecían poder leer tu mente. Después de un terrible discurso de sobre su primer encuentro John deja de ir a Sant Barts y está bien porque así también puede evitar encontrarse con Mike en el camino.

Luego están esas personas y esos pequeños puntos de interacción humana a los que John jamás les dio demasiada atención pero que luego de la muerte de Sherlock parecieron convertirse en focos de angustia constante y asfixiante.

Encontrar trabajo no es el problema, mantenerlo sin en embargo es una verdadera odisea, con compañeros de trabajo en busca de amistades y la gran cantidad de personas que quieren conocer al “compañero del detective falso” John simplemente no puede darse fuerzas a sí mismo para seguir adelante con cualquier clase de profesión. Luego de que Mary Morstan, la bella chica rubia de recepción en su último empleo lo invita a salir por primera vez, John se resigna a vivir solo de su pensión del ejército. Cada día rehúye más a la sociedad y sería preocupante si no fuera tan liberador para empezar.  
El blog es un punto muerto, John no está seguro de si las personas siguen visitándolo o si el mundo simplemente dejo de pensar en el blog del compañero de Sherlock Holmes, lo cierto es que a él ya no le importa, el blog era un reflejo de una vida emocionante y glamorosa, una vida que ya no tiene y que jamás tendrá de vuelta, el blog puede quedarse muerto y estancado como todo lo demás en la vida de John Watson y es que él no tiene nada más que escribir además de “nada ocurre en mi vida” y tal vez agregar “ya no más”  
Su terapeuta es una decisión propia, John no quiere ver la frialdad calculada en una mujer que no lo entiende y que no se preocupa en absoluto por él, la sensación de vergüenza y la pequeña voz en su cabeza diciéndole lo patético que es al necesitar a una mujer a la que le pagan por escuchar sus pequeños y ridículos problemas también es un gran detonante, el deja de visitarla aun cuando es parte de su pensión del ejercito y luego de que la cojera vuelve y también después de que su mano izquierda comienza a temblar con más fuerza.  
Con Mycroft es tal vez el sentimiento de culpa, o la vergüenza o tal vez el hecho de que no está seguro de cuáles serán sus reacciones si alguna vez vuelve a tener a Mycroft Holmes en frente, Dios sabe que luego del funeral no pudo evitar golpearlo, pero el asunto es que, es más que eso, con Mycroft siempre hay algo más que las simples emociones peatonales que invaden al resto del mundo.  
John recuerda claramente él día en que las cuentas comenzaron a pagarse solas y cuando la comida simplemente comenzó a aparecer en el congelador, sintió cara poro de su cuerpo inundarse en la vergüenza, porque, dios lo ayude, el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo estaba pagando sus cuentas. Aquello no fue suficiente para llevarlo a hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para remediar su situación, pero fue suficiente para hacerle saber que jamás querría hablar con Mycroft Holmes otra vez.

Finalmente para Harry él simplemente desaparece, o por lo menos eso es lo que le gusta pensar, sin un teléfono al que llamar o una dirección a la cual ir, su hermana simplemente no puede localizarlo. A John le gusta pensar que ella por lo menos está interesada en encontrarlo.

 

Tres años después de la muerte de su mejor amigo John no ha dicho una palabra, no ha salido más de 12 veces de su pequeño departamento descolorido y no se ha encontrado con ninguno de sus, así llamados, amigos.  
Solo una persona sabe su número telefónico y solo una persona sabe donde vive y no está dispuesta a entregar la información o en ponerse en contacto con él, John puede decir que Mycroft aprendió la lección después de todo.

Tres años después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, John descansa en un pequeño sillón sucio, medio desnudo y con la mirada en el techo enmohecido por la humedad de Londres, la ciudad que no se ha resignado a dejar.  
Tres años después la puerta de su departamento se abre sin cuidado y John no la oye, los pasos vacilantes pasan inadvertidos bajo la estela de depresión taciturna en la que se ha reducido John Watson.  
Tres años después una sombra se cierne sobre su cuerpo y él no la nota hasta sentir los largos dedos de violinista acariciar el centro de la herida de bala en su hombro.

“¿Afganistán o Irak?” Oye decir a la espesa voz de barítono, esa voz que imaginó jamás volver a oír.

“Sherlock” Susurra, su voz suena ronca por el poco uso y él casi no reconoce su propia voz.

Y es que después de tres años, John Watson no dijo una sola palabra.


End file.
